Listen
by aleangel
Summary: This story takes place after the fight in X3 . Jean, Scott, Professor X still are alive. Rogue takes the Cure, but what happens when everyone she trusted turned their backs on her, and on what side will Logan stand with. Rated M for later chapters. New AN Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Sad I know.**

**Summary:** This story takes place after the fight in X3 . Jean, Scott, Professor X still are alive. Rogue takes the Cure, but what happens when everyone she trusted turned their backs on her.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

Today was the beginning of my new life. My first day with the Cure, and being able to touch without fear. As I glazed at myself through the mirror I still saw Rogue not Marie covered from head to toe. Slowly I started to peel off my layers so I could let Marie out. With each piece of my barriers landing on the floor I felt the freedom that I lost so long ago to the prison of my skin. Looking back at my reflection I finally saw myself.

"Marie," I whispered to myself as I said goodbye to Rogue.

"Hey chica (pop) you ready yet (pop)?" Jubes called from the other side of the door popping her gum. Leave it to her to be on time when I finally agree to go shopping without a fight.

"Hold your horses. I'm going." I yelled at her as I got my money for my new wardrobe for my new life. Looking around my room one last time making sure that I didn't forget anything I left my room.

"Come on chica, there are stores to hit and your money to spend." Jubes grabbed my arm leading me to the garage where other students were waiting for the weekend trip to the mall.

As we went into the garage all talking stopped as the students turned to look at me like I had run over their puppy. "Can I help you?" I asked them trying not to let my anger get the best of me.

"Is it true you got the cure?" One of the new students asked me.

"Yes," this was the only word I could seem to form with everyone's attention on me.

"So you're a traitor. You betrayed everything we stand for." One of the older students came forward to stand toe to toe with me.

"She isn't a traitor, and I think you should back up before I light you up like the 4th of July." Jubes said as she sent out fireworks towards to him to prove her point.

"What the traitor can't defend herself? She knows she's a traitor that's why she isn't talking." The other students just nodded in agreement with him as I tried to find my voice.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Jubes pushed between us as she got ready to unleash a light show in the garage.

"What's going on here?" a gruff voice called out by the doorway causing everyone's attention to shift from me.

I finally was able to find my voice, "nothing Logan." Turning around to look at him I saw he didn't believe me.

"Firecracker?" He turned to Jubes like I hadn't spoken. I was slowly starting to see red. Before Jubes could talk I cut her off.

"Everything is fine Logan like I said." I glared at him as I crossed my arms.

"If you say so kid." He glared back at the other students as he made his way to the school van. "Well, whoever's going get in before I leave you."

The students just looked at each other as they got into the van making sure the only seat open was up front with Logan; not like I minded. As I gazed out of the window I could feel Logan glancing at me through out the ride to the mall. I was no longer Rogue who Wolverine needed to protect, but Marie who could live life and not just take it. Today was going to be a very long day, and I hoped I would survive it. Turning back to the road in front of me I could feel Logan trying to figure out what to say to me without making me loose my head.

"If I didn't need to go to the mall so bad I wouldn't have come with the traitor," someone whispered from the back. From the corner of my eye I could see Logan gripping the steering wheel in a death grip as he was glaring through the rearview mirror. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble I decided music was needed on this trip. I scanned the stations trying to find something to listen to when Fergie came on. If I didn't Logan to pull the van over to kill the one who made the comment I would have cried. So instead I sang to the song with the help of Jubes.

[ _Rogue, _**Jubes, **_**Rogue & Jubes**_]

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.  
Are you ready for this?  
Oh, shit!  
Oh!_

It's me  
Fergie  
The pen  
Polo!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up baby?!  
Come on

When I come to the clubs, step aside (**Oh, shit**_)  
Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (_**Oh, shit**_)  
V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine (_**Oh, shit**_)  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time (_**Oh shit**_)_

All my girls get down on the floor (**Oh, shit**_)  
Back to back drop it down real low (_**Oh, shit**_)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (_**Oh, shit**_)  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (_**Oh shit**_)_

[Chorus (x2):]  
How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge want to go down  
Like London London London wanna go down  
Like London London London be going down like

The drinks start pouring  
And my speech start slurring  
Everybody start looking real good (_**Oh, shit**__)_

The Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose  
Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes (**I hate heels**_)  
It's like every time I get up on the dude  
Paparazzi put my business in the news  
And I'm like get up out my face (oh, shit)  
'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace (_**oh, shit**_)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste (_**oh, shit**_)  
You got that? I got the bass (_**Uh**_)_

[Chorus x2]

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
[Speech:]  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?

_**Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo**___

[Speech:]  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?

Another A.T.L.  
Cali collabo  
Fergie and Polo

When I come to the clubs, step aside (**Oh, shit**_)  
Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (_**Oh, shit**_)  
V.I.P because you know I gotta shine (_**Oh, shit**_)  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time (_**Oh, shit**_)_

All my girls get down on the floor (**Oh, shit**_)  
Back to back drop it down real low (_**Oh, shit**_)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (_**Oh, shit**_)  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (_**Oh, shit**_)_

[Chorus x2]

_**Shittin' all over the world  
Fuck you bitches!  
**_

* * *

_A/N: This is my first Fanfic so please review to let me know what you think. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Sad I know.**

**Summary:** This story takes place after the fight in X3 . Jean, Scott, Professor X still are alive. Rogue takes the Cure, but what happens when everyone she trusted turned their backs on her.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV (Jubes)**

I hate seeing Rogue like this. She doesn't deserve everyone treating her as if she has committed murder. You can see it in her eyes that their taunts are slowly getting to her.

"Hey Jubes….um I think I'm done here. I really don't feel like shopping anymore." Turning I saw Rogue by the fitting rooms looking at the floor.

"Nope." I said as I turned to the nearest rack. " We aren't leaving this mall until you have some new clothes that scream HOT CHICA."

"What's the point anymore." Rogue looked towards a group of girls from the school as they whispered amongst themselves.

I walked towards her mad as hell, but trying not to show it. "Look at me." I forced Rogue to look me in the eyes. "Don't let them win by making you feel like a traitor. Do you hear me?" She only nodded her head. "You don't deserve this treatment from them. You deserve to finally live without fear."

"How?" Was the only word that left her mouth as silent tears fell from her face.

"I honestly don't know, but I do know that I will be right by you." Grabbing her gloveless hands in mine. "You were there for me when I needed you, and now it's my turn."

"It's not the same." Rogue tried to pry her hands out of mine.

"Yes it is." I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered what caused us to become such close friends; family even. It was the last week of school until our summer vacation, and I couldn't wait to go shopping everyday with my friends. It was going to be heaven, but that ended when they told me I was getting Rogue as a roommate. Great just great. I tried to be her friend when she first came to the academy, but then I found out her mutation and I kinda got freaked out. You know how it is chickadees; its me Jubes remember…

**FLASHBACK**

"You have gotta be kidding me right." I looked at Professor and Storm. "Why me?"

"You are the only who doesn't have a roommate, and she needs to start socializing with other students." Storm spoke in her motherly tone which queued my rolling eyes.

"It will be good for both of you. She needs a friend and you need someone to be your conscience so you won't get in trouble." The Professor looked at me letting me know I was still in hot water from my latest accident, and on my last strike. One more strike with my powers and it's bye bye to this school for the safety of the other students.

"Fine. Not like I have a choice now." Getting up I walked to the door yanking it open before my anger triggered another accident. Making my way to my room I saw Rogue sitting on her new bed, and just staring out from the window.

"I know that you don't want to room with me, and I'm really sorry." She told me not turning to look at me from her current position.

"It's ok chica. Maybe it won't be so bad." I tried to sound positive as I made my way further into the room.

"Yeah maybe." She turned to give me a sad smile which made me pity her. Who would have thought that she would be the one to save me from myself.

Two weeks after she moved in with me I can honestly say she saved me. It seems that my boyfriend that I had been seeing since I practically came here had been cheating on me since day one. Stupid me I know. The signs were there, but that's another story. Anyways…..The day I found out I was mad because my powers were acting up, and needed to talk to someone. Well, needless to say I found him naked as the day he came into this world with another girl. That was the last straw to my sanity and my powers to say the least. Running back to my room my powers took over.

I remember Rogue coming in as my powers were going haywire destroying our room. At that moment I knew that I had used up my last strike. My powers seem to grow with my desperation until Rogue did the unthinkable. She grabbed my hands long enough to absorb me and stop me from hurting others and myself. I remember waking up to our room being war zone free from my powers. That's when I heard the whimpering in the corner. Turning I saw Rogue huddled in the corner cradling her hands close to her body, and what I saw will be forever engraved into my head. The skin on her hands and most of her arms were peeling off and singed. I had burned her with my powers. I wanted to die at that moment, but instead I started to cry.

"I'm okay Jubes. It just hurts a little, but I'll be fine." Rogue croaked out.

Shaking my head, "It's not fine I hurt you. They're right I'm a safety hazard to other students. I should have left, but I'll leave without a fight once they find out."

Getting up from her corner Rogue made her way to me. "You aren't leaving cause they are not going to find out about this. I already cleaned the room, and I'm not going to tell anyone."

I stared at her with my mouth open. "Why?….Why would you do this for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Was her only answer.

No one ever found out about what happened that day. I helped Rogue clean her burns as she recovered, and she hid them with her gloves and long sleeves from prying eyes. From that day she worked with me to help control my anger because we found out that was the trigger to my powers being unstable. That day we didn't just become friends, but in a way sisters.

**END FLASHBACK**

I tried to blink back the tears as I looked at our hands, and I promised myself that she would never go through anything alone again.

* * *

A/N : Just a little background on Jubes and Rogues bond for future reference. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. If only I did.**

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, but I was robbed. I will try to update as soon as possible when I can get to a computer.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV:**

It has been two weeks since the trip to the mall. I now have a personal bodyguard at all times that goes by the name of Jubes. The other students still call me a traitor, and try to make my life a living hell. To be honest it's working. I keep looking at my "friends" that I had made before the Cure, and all I see is disgust in their faces.

"Hey chica, you ready for our movie night?" Jubes came barging in with a bag of movies as I was finishing up our snacks for the night. The school was empty practically with everyone going out Friday night, and the teachers in the bottom levels of the mansion doing whatever they do down there.

"Yeah, just finishing our sandwiches. Do you want mustard?" I asked her turning to the fridge to see what else I might of missed.

"Duh chica it's me." She said as she tried to blow a big bubble with her gum.

"Sorry for asking." Shaking my head I grabbed the our snacks as we made our way out of the kitchen. Walking to our room we passed by Bobby's room, but I stopped when I heard giggling coming from behind the door. Bobby said he wasn't feeling well and he needed to rest so he cancelled our date. Slowly I gave Jubes the snacks I was holding as I pressed my ear to his door trying to hear what was going on.

"Do you love me Bobby?" I heard a female voice that I knew was Kitty ask.

"More than anything." Bobby answered back without hesitation.

"More than Rogue?" I held my breath as I waited for his answer.

"I never loved her. I was just with her cause she was untouchable." Came is muffled reply.

"Now that she's cured are you still going to date her since you love me." Kitty whined to him. By this time Jubes had set our snacks and movies on the floor so she could press her ear to the door along with me.

"You know I love you Kitty. I'm going to break up with her once I sleep with her. I know I didn't waste my time with her to not get any from her now." With those words my world seemed to stop, and my tears started to fall.

"Oh hell no he didn't just say that." Jubes hadn't finished what she was saying as she busted through the door to Bobby's room. I had never seen her so mad that I could have sworn that firecrackers were coming out of her eyes. Once I stepped out for behind Jubes I saw with my own eyes Bobby's betrayal. Bobby and Kitty were on his bed with his sheets around them with a shocked look on their faces.

"How long?" Was the only question I could seem to ask.

Kitty was the first to recover. "Does it really matter? He loves me not you."

"ANSWER HER QUESTION DAMN IT!" Jubes yelled as firecrackers started to spark on the tips of her fingers.

"Since I to this school." Kitty replied with a smirk on her face. I turned to look at Bobby as he tried to get up off his bed without revealing himself.

"Well now I know don't I." Looking at them one last time I turned to leave.

"What that's it. You're not going to beat their asses?" Jubes asked me with a shocked look.

"What's the point, Jubes. What's done is done." I turned and left the room to pick up the snacks and movies off the floor. "Jubes come on."

"I'll catch up with you chica. Why don't you go get the movie started." Jubes peeked out of Bobby's room to look at me.

"Jubes, don't do it." I glared at her.

"Do what? I'll be there before the previews end." She gave me an innocent look before she went back into Bobby's room and slammed the door shut.

As I made my way down the hall to our room I almost dropped the snacks and movies as I heard Bobby's and Kitty's blood chilling screams. I made a run to our room so she could have an alibi if she needed one. True to her word Jubes appeared before the previews were over. "What did you do?"

"You'll see tomorrow. No one messes with you and gets away with it. Can you please pass me my sandwich." She asked me as she got comfortable on the bed like nothing had happened. I could only shake my head.

**JPOV:**

They were lucky that I had movie night tonight, and that my chica needed me since she found out about them. I can't wait to see the other students faces when they see Bobby and Kitty. It will serve as a warning to everyone who wants to mess with Rogue.

I can still hear their screams.

"PLEASE JUBES, HE WAS THE ONE!" Kitty pleaded with me as I made my way to her. She didn't see my fist coming until it connected with her eye. Bobby just stood there until he saw that Kitty was out from my punch.

"SHIT!" He yelled as he ran to his bathroom to lock himself in. Yeah, like a door could stop me. I broke down the door, and made my way into the bathroom. He actually tried to shoot icicles at me. Shaking my head I stun him with my firecrackers before I start hitting him.

"What's the matter Bobby? Can't handle payback? You know what they say payback is a bitch, and guess what I'm the bitch." I told him as I hit him one last time before he slid down the wall. "I wonder how you would feel not being the pretty boy anymore?" I asked him as a new plan came to my mind. I made fast work on Kitty and Bobby before anyone came to check up on them. Tomorrow would be an interesting weekend, and I can honestly say one that will go down in history.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please review. If you have suggestions or povs you want to see let me know.


	4. Chapter 4: Logan

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Sad I know.**

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's so short.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**LPOV (Logan):**

That damn bird outside my window just wouldn't shut up. I slowly turned myself over to face the sun as it made an appearance through my very thin curtain . Opening my eyes I tried to make out where that annoying bird was so it can meet my claws. Before I could get out of bed I heard and smelled Marie stop at my door before she knocked. I seemed to hold my breath trying not to make any noise letting her know that I was awake.

"Hey chica, we have to hurry before all the food is gone." I heard a muffled Jubes through my door.

"Yeah, lets go he must still be asleep." I heard Marie's hesitation as she started to walk away.

I know what you must be thinking that I'm an as whole, and you maybe right. Ever since Marie got the cure everything seemed to change. In a way I'm getting a little tired of have to solve her problems with the other students. Don't get me wrong I know I promised to protect her all those years ago, but maybe Jean is right about me doing more harm than good. I want Marie to be able to take care of herself because it's not impossible that one day I won't be there to help her.

"Logan?" I heard Jean's voice come through my door as I put on a pair of jeans so I could make my way to let her in .

"Hey, Red." I leaned on the door frame taking her in.

"I was wondering if you have eaten yet?" She asked me as she looked me up and down.

"No, not yet. Where's One-eyed?" I asked not really caring as I remembered what happened last night while everyone else was asleep.

"Already in the garage with his toys." Jean said as she stepped closer to me to trail her nails down my chest.

"You want to come in?" I pushed off the door frame as I opened my door wider for her to step through. As she came into my room I closed and locked the door so we wouldn't be interrupted. What can I say I love her wake up calls. Don't hate cause you wish you were me.


	5. Chapter 5:Skittles taste the rainbow

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**JPOV:**

Where the hell can Rogue be? I thought to myself as I waited outside her door so we could go to breakfast together. I wondered if Bobby or Kitty would be gracing us with their presence. One could only hope, but if they didn't we still had school on Monday even they couldn't get out of going. I finally gave up and walked to the only other place she could possibly be at. Wolvie room. As I turned into the teacher's wing I saw Rogue standing outside Wolvie's room with a sad expression on her face staring at the door.

I decided I had to snap her out of her thoughts if we were to get breakfast as time soon.

"Hey chica, we have to hurry before all the food is gone." I made my way to her wondering what she was thinking.

"Yeah, lets go he must still be asleep." Rogue turned to me and gave me a smile, but one that didn't reach her eyes. To be honest this is the first time I have known Wolvie to not open the door for Rogue.

Making our way to the kitchens we heard shouts of laughter, and if I'm not mistaken a pissed of Bobby. This is going to be fun and just what Rogue needs to cheer up. As we stepped through the door we couldn't help but laugh at the sight that greeted us. Bobby and Kitty sat there in all their glory. Note the sarcasm. Bobby's face was red from embarrassment and Kitty Kat was no better.

"What happened to you guys? Rogue asked like she didn't know what had happened or who had done it.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty yelled at Rogue as she glared at her with so much hate with tears rolling down her face. I slowly made my way to sit down at the table making sure to pass both my works of art.

"Be careful you two you don't want to get me mad again." I whispered low enough for only their ears. They immediately straightened in their seats as fear appeared in their faces.

"Bobby why would you shave your eyebrows and hair completely off, and what's with the stripes all over your body?" Asked Rogue innocently as she came to sit next to me. Bobby didn't answer, but just kept looking down at his food.

"My question chica is why Kitty here shaved her head to look like a checker board, and copied Bobby on his eyebrows and stripes? I asked trying to stifle my laugh that was threatening to escape. I knew the spray tanner I got was for Christmas would come in handy one day. Who knew that with a few drops of food coloring mixed with the tanning liquid would created such a rainbow of colors that would last for weeks if what the manual said was true.

Everyone in the kitchen couldn't seem to control their laughter as more students came in for breakfast. Some even left the kitchen to only come back with a camera to take a picture of the Skittle twins as I would like to call them.

"Love your work have you ever thought of becoming an artist?" Rogue whispered to me as she turned to face me with the biggest smile I have seen since she got the cure.

"I never really thought about it, and I think I might need more practice?" I told her as a evil smile formed on my face. We both couldn't hold back our laughter any longer as tears started to run down our faces. No one was the wiser that it was us, and no one would.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but my internet was down. Hope you like the chapter. Please don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Rogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. **

************************************************************************

**Chapter 6:**

**RPOV:**

It has been a few weeks before the threats started. At first it was only a note here and there, but nothing to worry about. I know that almost everyone here hates me and considers me a traitor, but I just ignored it hoping it would go away. How wrong was I? I was getting to my private room since they moved me out of Jubes' room so a new mutant could feel more comfortable in the school. We both tried to fight the decision that the Professor made, but in the end I was sent packing to the empty wing. I slowly started noticing the isolation that they were implementing since I took the cure. First I was no longer allowed to go on missions with the X-Men since I could get hurt. Which I think is bull since my powers I need to be close to other mutants for it to work. Then they slowly took away danger room sessions completely.

Getting to my door I threw my books on my bed trying to unwind from the horrible day I had and thanking the heavens that its Friday. Turning to my mirror I saw 'Traitor' written on it in red. Before I realized what I was doing I was running to the only one who could protect. I went to Logan. I found him in his usual place the danger room.

"LOGAN!!" I yelled down the hall as I saw him disappear through the sliding doors of the danger room. Not once did he turn to look at me to acknowledge my presence, and I knew he heard me with his heighten hearing. I stopped in my tracks as I felt tears fighting their way trying to spill out.

"Why?" Was the only question that was going through my mind as I turned to run to the only other person I could turn to.

Making my way to Jubes' room I saw her with Piotr trying to giving the Russian giant a makeover.

"Trust me will ya. I know what I'm doing." Jubes told him as he squirmed in the new clothes.

"This is not me Jubes." He pleaded with her as she turned him to look into the mirror at the new him. Not wanting to disturb them I silently turned around to head back to my room before they saw me, but Piotr looked up at that moment to see me leaving.

"Rogue?!" He bellowed happily probably thankful for the rest from Jubes' makeover. Once he saw me he rushed towards me to enveloped me in one of his massive hugs.

"What's the matter chica?" Jubes pried me out of Piotr's grasp as she turned me to look at her.

"Nothing sugah" I told her as I tried to avoid her eyes.

"You can't lie to me chica." She looked at me with a disapproving look. With that one look I broke down and cried into the shoulder of my sister.

"Has someone hurt you Rogue?" Piotr asked in this heavy accented voice. All I could do was shake my head no. It still surprised me the one mutant who never even talked to me unless he was making fun of me was now my protector along with Jubes.

"Come on chica lets get you back to your room. I think you need a movie night. Don't you like Piotr?" Jubes turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, and I'll go get the snacks while you pick the movies, but please no girly ones." He pleaded with puppy dog eyes and all we could was nodded our heads as we made our way to my room.

Entering my room Jubes' eyes automatically went to the writing on the mirror, and I had to cover my ears at the piercing shriek she let out. Before I could blink she was in my bathroom getting a something to wipe it off.

"Is this why you were upset?" She asked as she muttered to herself what she was going to do once she found out who it was that dared to enter her friend's room. Before she could answer Piotr entered the room with his arms full of all junk foods imaginable.

"What happened?" He asked as he dumped the food on my bed as he made his way to the mirror where Jubes was scrubbing without taking off any of the paint on the mirror.

"It won't come off." She shrieked as she tried harder, but with no improvement. "Rogue, you didn't answer my question?"

"Yes and no," was all I was able to say as I stared out of my window wondering if I should even be here anymore.

"What else happened?" Piotr turned my head so I could look him in the eyes.

"Logan." I whispered before the tears came, and I was sitting on the lap of Piotr as he tried to comfort me as Jubes stopped what she was doing to lay her head on my shoulder .

"Don't cry Rogue he does not deserve your tears." Piotr whispered to me as he dried my tears.

"I know. No more tears." I lifted my head as I wiped the last tears I would cry over a love that would never be. "Let's watch movies I need a distraction."

We piled on to my bed with me on Piotr's right and Jubes on his left as we watched movies ranging from comedy to horror. As I got up to put another movie in I saw for the first time my true family as they argued on which movie was next. _No more tears._ I thought as a new Rogue was born that night.

************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm going to try to update again this week. I don't know whose pov should be next. Please review and let me know.

Piotr

Logan

Jubes

Other


	7. Chapter 7: Tin Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. **

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed and gave their suggestions. I greatly appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 7:**

**PPOV (Piotr):**

"Trust me will ya. I know what I'm doing." Jubes told me as I squirmed in the new clothes.

"This is not me Jubes." I pleaded with her as she turned me to look into the mirror at the new Piotr. Looking up I saw Rogue trying to sneak away.

"Rogue?!" I bellowed happily thankful for the rest from Jubes' makeover. Once I saw her I rushed towards her to enveloped her in one of my massive hugs.

"What's the matter chica?" Jubes pried her out of my grasp as she turned Rogue to look at her.

"Nothing sugah" She told her as she tried to avoid her eyes.

"You can't lie to me chica." Jubes looked at Rogue with a disapproving look. With that one look she broke down and cried into Jubes' shoulder.

"Has someone hurt you Rogue?" I asked in this heavy accented voice. All she could do was shake her head no. I knew she was lying, and my anger rose as I thought what I was going to do to the person that hurt her.

"Come on chica lets get you back to your room. I think you need a movie night. Don't you like Piotr?" Jubes turned to me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, and I'll go get the snacks while you pick the movies, but please no girly ones." I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes.

I entered the room with my arms full of all junk foods imaginable when I hear Jubes mumbling about doing bodily harm to someone. When I looked up to the mirror she was scrubbing.

"What happened?" I demanded as I dumped the food on the bed as I made my way to the mirror where Jubes was scrubbing without taking off any of the paint on the mirror.

"It won't come off." She shrieked as she tried harder, but with no improvement. "Rogue, you didn't answer my question?"

"Yes and no," was all she was able to say as she stared out of her window.

"What else happened?" I turned her head so she could look me in the eyes.

"Logan." She whispered before the tears came, and I think about was holding her as I pulled her on my lap as Jubes stopped what she was doing to lay her head on her shoulder .

"Don't cry Rogue he does not deserve your tears." I whispered to her as I dried her tears.

"I know. No more tears." She lifted her head as she wiped the last bit of tears. "Let's watch movies I need a distraction."

We piled on to her bed with Rogue on my right and Jubes on my left as we watched movies ranging from comedy to horror as night turned into day.

Looking at the girls sleeping against me I knew in that moment that I would do anything to protect them. I still remember the day Rogue came to the mansion, and how I treated her like a freak of nature. I know what you are thinking "takes one to know one'. There were many times when I would torment Rogue and wonder what I was thinking.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Well look who we have here?" I said as I approached Rogue out in the gardens. Looking up from her book I caught a glimmer of fear._

"_What do you want Piotr?" Rogue asked as she tried to stand, but fell back down when I shoved her down onto a mud puddle._

"_I'm just putting a freak in their place." I sneered at her as tears started to form in her eyes._

"_Why?" She whispered clutching her book to her chest._

"_Why not? You're a leech that not even other mutants want." I told her as I grabbed her favorite worn book from her tearing it in as many pieces as I could before her eyes. Once I saw the tears start to fall I threw her book in to the fountain that was next to us._

"_Just leave me alone." She went to retrieve what was left of her book._

"_How does it feel knowing that no one will ever love you or want you?" I asked as I turned around to leave as she fell back into the puddle with tears coming down her face._

_**END FLASHBACK**__:_

Looking back at it I realized that I was cruel to her because I didn't want to be the giant freak in the mansion anymore. When Rogue came it seemed all the teasing that was for me went to her, and I finally had peace. I egged on the teasing so that it wouldn't come back to me, and with that more students wanted to be my friend. When I first came to the mansion I was the weird student that had to duck when entering the room, and that had a heavy accent who spoke in broken English that no one understood.

"Piotr" Both my girls whispered in their dreams bring a smile to my face.

"Shhhh, I'm here." I whispered to them as I kissed each of them on top of their head.

Who would have thought that the two girls I tormented most would be the ones who would have my back during missions and battle. Whenever we were under heavy fire it was them that would come to my aide if I needed it, and my 'friends' would run for cover to save themselves. As time went I realized we had a lot in common, and slowly a friendship developed with the help of Jubes.

Everyone in the mansion were surprised once they saw our friendship developing through the year. Now it seems that we are glued together at the hip. They have spent vacations with my family in Russia, and my family loves them like their own. They have learned Russian so we can speak to each other without anyone else listening in, but I know they did it so I could be more comfortable talking in my native language.

Slowly pulling the covers up to cover us I give thanks that I saw my errors, and now I have true friends. Wrapping my arms around my girls I closed my eyes so sleep could over take me.

**A/N: Hope you like it. You know what to do, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. **

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone,**

**I would like to say thank you to all those who have put my story on alert, and who have selected me as a favorite author. I have had some reviews from some of you that you want some action between Rogue and a list of male characters. In order to be fair I have placed a poll up that will close on Friday (5/14) evening at midnight with a list of suggested characters. I have changed the deadline because my sister made me realize that some of the characters need some form of storyline. So if you want to see Rogue get some actions please vote. Once again thank you to all those who have reviewed. Thanks til next time. XXXX.**

**Aleangel**

**Chapter 8:**

**SPOV (Scott):**

Looking at the clock as it flashed 4 am I can honestly say that I never expected my life to be the hell that I'm in. No one would notice since I keep everything that's happening to myself. Hey what can I say I'm the leader of the X-Men I can't be weak. Getting out of bed I look to my wife sleeping like a baby. I wonder if I would be convicted of premeditated murder or just crime of passion.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Walking out of the danger room I made my way to the medlab to surprise Jean. Today was our anniversary, and I had planned a weekend getaway with the help of the Professor. Turning into the corridor I heard grunting coming from Jean's office. Slowly making my way to the door I opened it just enough to see my worst nightmare come to life._

"_LOGAN! (grunt) FASTER!" Jean yelled from her bent position on her desk._

"_You like that Red?" Logan growled out as he continued to pound into her, and not noticing I was there. "Who do you want?"_

"_Only you Logan!" Jean she shrieked as her climaxed._

_I could take it anymore as I saw my world coming down around me. Closing the door I walked to the elevator to go to our room where we made love this morning. Was she thinking of him while she was with me? I tried not to get sick as I left the elevator._

"_Hey, Mr. Summers." Rogue said as she passed me in the halls. I didn't think my anger could grow even more, but see her seemed to trigger my rage. That bastard knew that Rogue loved him so did the bitch, and what were they doing, fucking like the animals that they are._

"_Hello, Rogue." I quietly said. Looking at her I saw her eyebrow arch._

"_Are you alright?" She asked as she stopped in front of me blocking my way._

"_No" was the only word I force out of my mouth as the images of them danced in my head._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" All I could do was stare at this young woman before willing to help me after I let Jean talk me into dropping her from the X-Men team, and the danger room sessions._

"_Yes, but not here." Taking a deep breath I lead her to the gardens ask I tried to find words that would cause her less heartache when I told her what I saw._

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

Jean was still sleeping as I made my way to the bathroom getting ready for my training with Rogue. Once I told what I saw we cried together as we saw our dreams ending. Once the tears stopped we decided that enough was enough. We got close that day as I told her about myself. Something as the leader of the X-Men I did with anyone on my team, but it was different now. I also found out more about her, and what had been happening since she was cured. I was beyond angry as I realized that I didn't even notice what was going on, but that was going to change. Come to think of it I saw the hostile glares from the other students as Rogue passed by, but of course I was lead by the balls by Jean when she told me it was my imagination.

Leaving my room I made my way to the danger room to meet Rogue where training would begin. Yesterday I was a stupid man in love, and now I was the man who would soon be free. The old Scott who never wanted to hurt anyone with words or actions if he could help it died, and the new Scott was biding his time for revenge.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Remember you have until Friday (5/14) vote on my poll that's on my profile. Remember to review**.


	9. Chapter 9: Dawn of a New Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. *tear***

**A/N: **

**Hey readers,**

**Thank you for all those who have reviewed or added my story on alert. Each review I greatly appreciated it as it helps me understand what my audience wants. Just a friendly reminder that you have until Friday (5/14) to vote on who you want Rogue to sleep with for her first time. The poll in posted on my profile, and thanks to those who have voted. **

*******Aleangel*******

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV:**

Beeeep Beeeep

Looking at the alarm clock I saw 4 am flashing like it was mocking me in a way. Yanking the clock from the outlet I sent it flying across the room trying to go back to dreaming. Getting comfy I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't for the life of me as I remember what Scott told last night. If only I hadn't gotten him to open up I wouldn't be hurting so much.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Making our way to a bench in the middle of the rose garden I knew what Scott had to tell me would change my life. How exactly I don't know? Once we sat down on the bench it was a while before he spoke._

"_Rogue, I know what I'm about to tell you will hurt you no matter how I try to put it." He whispered as he took my hands in his._

"_Just tell me Mr. Summers!" I snapped at him as my patience went flying out the window once I knew it was going to hurt me._

"_I saw Jean and Logan together in the medlab." He told me as he looked out to the garden._

"_What do you mean?" Once the words left my mouth I knew it was a stupid questions, but my heart didn't want to believe it._

"_What the hell do you think I mean. They were FUCKING!" He yelled as he tighten his hold on my hands as his whole body shook with anger._

"_Why would they do that?" I whispered more to myself than to Scott._

"_I don't know, but I can tell you one thing I want to kill them for hurting us." He stood up and started pacing in front of me._

"_You can't kill them Mr. Summers."_

"_Why? I certain that they have been seeing each other for a while, but I was too blind to see it." He finally stopped pacing and sat back down._

"_Your probably right. Logan stopped being there when I needed him the most." Slowly I realized it had to be true, and it explained why Logan was avoiding me like the plague._

"_What do you mean?" Scott looked at me, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get out of not telling him._

"_Promise me you won't get mad." _

"_Okay, I promise."_

_As I told him what was happening I saw a completely different side of Scott. He was no longer Mr. Summers or Leader of the X-Men, but a man who was out for blood. Once I told him what has been happening to me on a daily basis he revealed to me that he had at first suspected it. What made me see red was that Jean, a teacher who was meant to protect the students, convinced him that he was imagining things and seeing evil where there wasn't. THAT BITCH!_

_That night we cried together. Scott for the death of the love he felt for a woman who didn't deserve it, and the death of the old Scott. I cried for the injustice of both our lives, and the innocence we both lost this night. Together we vowed revenge on those who call themselves friends, but were truly enemies._

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

Getting up I got dressed in my workout clothes as quickly as possible. I was meeting Scott for training in the danger room every morning from now on. He wanted me to be able to defend myself if push came to shove. I never thought the day would come that I would be able to call Scott a true friend like I do Jubes and Piotr. Which reminds me I have to fill them in on what was going on, and what we were planning. They were our only allies in this mad house. As I made my way to the danger room I tried not to make any noise in case Logan was doing rounds or doing someone.

"Hey Rogue, you ready?" Scott asked me as he stepped out of the shadow in the corridor.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked as my heart slowly started to beat normally again.

"Sorry I scared you." He smiled at me as he walked ahead of me to the training room. "Today we are going to see what you remember from training."

"Okay. Bring it on." I told him with a smirk.

******** 2 Hours Later*******

_Yep he definitely wiped the smirk off my face _. I thought to myself as I laid spread out on the floor trying to catch my breath. I didn't know how out of shape I had gotten until I started on the SIMS the were meant for first year.

"Lets stop there for today." Scott came towards me with a towel and water.

"Thanks. Damn I think I dislocated my hip." I told him as I made an attempt to reach for the water bottle he was offering me.

"It will get better. I promise." He told me as he tried to cover up his laugh and handed me my water.

"If you say so Mr. Summers." Trying to get off the floor, but ending up just falling back on to the floor.

"Scott" He held out his hand so he could help me up from my possum position.

"What?"

"Call me Scott, please. Since we are friends right?" He asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah I guess we are." I smiled at him.

"We better leave before others start to wake up, and questions are asked." We made our way out of the danger room, but being careful not to make noise as we separated and went to our rooms to shower away evidence of what we were doing.

**SPOV:**

Making my way in to my room I slowly closed the door so my whore of a wife didn't wake up. I headed straight to the bathroom to shower, and get ready for the day. It still surprises me how I could have been so blind to what was going on. All I have to say is Karma. Showering and dressing quickly I headed to the kitchen for breakfast. As I passed the bed I saw my unfaithful wife smile in her sleep, and wanted more than anything to raise my visor to permanently wipe it off. The only thing that stopped me was what we had planned for her and Logan. Just thinking of what was to come a smile seemed to appear on my face as I closed the door to my room.

*********Later that day*******

**LPOV:**

I made my way to the kitchen when I saw One eye, Tin Man, and Firecracker sitting down for lunch. Rogue was as usual making lunch for herself and her friends.

"Hey kid, watcha making?" I asked as I went to the fridge to get a beer.

"What does it look like Logan?" She snapped at me as she spread her arms across the counter revealing stuff to make sandwiches. Once she was done with two sandwiches she placed them in front of Tin Man and Firecracker.

"Well since you're making everyone one I like my with roast beef, but you know what I like." I told her with a wink that I know that makes her melt as I made my way to the table.

"I'm sorry Logan, but we're out of roast beef." She turned to me with a smile.

Looking at counter there I saw there was roast beef right in front of her. "No you're not it's right there in front of you." I pointed to deli meat.

What she did next I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it. She turned around to make a huge sandwich that made my mouth water. Only she knows how to feed the Wolverine. Once she was done making the sandwich she walked to the table where I was waiting with my hands out for my meal, but it never came. She placed my sandwich in front of One eye.

"Here you go sugah. I thought you might be hungry." She told One eye as she sat down where her sandwich was waiting for her.

"Thanks Rogue. I love roast beef." He told her as he took a bit of my sandwich, and winked at me.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS MY SANDWICH!" I yelled as I stared at them eating their meal like nothing has happened. "What am I going to eat now."

"I'm sure you can find something to eat Wolverine you have survived this long without any help." Rogue told me as she continued to eat her meal. As her words sank in I paused in disbelief, she called me Wolverine. Since I have met her she has always called me Logan. Getting up I made my way out of the kitchen, but not before I heard everyone telling her she makes great sandwiches. Before the door swung shut I heard Scott say that he loved my sandwich before I heard him smack his damn lips. The wolf was mad as I made my way back to my room wondering why Marie was so cold towards me.

**A/N :**

**So what do you think. Please let me know (review). I think the next chapter I will introduce Gambit and Angel. If I have time I might let Jean say a few words. **


	10. Chapter 10: Angels & Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. **

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone,**

**Just a reminder you have until Friday (5/14) to vote on my poll that's posted on my profile.**

*******Aleangel*******

**Chapter 10**

**APOV (Angel):**

I held my breath as I looked at the French double doors that kept me from my sanctuary. I never would have thought that my own father would one day try to destroy because my mutation was what made me who I was.

" 'Y going to knock homme or 'y want Remy to?" Asked the mutant who seemed to follow me here. No matter how hard I tried loose him he would just reappear in front of me. Raising my hand I knocked on the door to freedom if they would have me.

"Can I (pop) help you (pop)?" A girl who was dressed in a bright yellow dress answered the door as she popped her gum.

"I would like to speak with Professor Xavier?" I politely asked her. She looked at me and then at Remy.

"Let me see if he is accepting visitors (pop). Wait here, please (pop)." She said as she lead us in to the entrance way of the school.

"Remy like this place. Many nice things that Remy can have?" Looking around he pulled out his cards to shuffle them as he made his was further into the school looking at the painting hanging in the halls.

"Don't touch or steal anything. You will not ruin this for me." I glared at him to make my point, but he just smirked as he continued to walk down the halls. Following him I looked back at the door the girl went through hoping that she would come to lead us to this Professor Xavier. Before I knew it Remy had disappeared, and a feeling of dread crept inside of me as hurriedly walked down the halls to find him.

**RPOV (Remy/Gambit):**

Running from New Orleans was to be expected once I cancelled my wedding that would united the Assassins Guild and the Thieves Guild. One must sacrifice oneself for the their loved ones, but marriage was out of the question. Once wed this homme would be singing with the devil who gave him his eyes. Being a thief who always worked alone made this journey the hardest this thief has ever faced. Who would have thought the angel and the devil travel together to freedom that was only in their wildest dreams. Walking down the hall I heard laughter coming from a door on the far end of the hall.

"Did you see Wolverine? It looked like he wanted to gut Mr. Summers for eating the sandwich that you didn't make for him." A male voice thick with an accent made its way to me.

"It serves him right for expecting me to drop everything to be at his beck and call." A beautiful voice drifted to my ears causing me to step forward into the room. Making my way into the room without them noticing me was easier than I had thought with them talking to one another as they ate.

"It was priceless. Do you think he heard me smack my lips?" An older male asked as he ate the last bit of sandwich he had.

"That's what made him growl at the end sugah." The fille in the group said as she started to stand with her plate. At that instance my winged friend decide to make himself know as he came stocking in glaring at me. So much for being quiet.

At the noise the three jumped up and took a defensive stance as I turned to glare at my companion before I noticed the most beautiful pair of eyes that has ever glared at me.

"Who are you?" The girl…no woman asked us. We were both stunned speechless as I saw wingman with his mouth open looking at my angel.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your meal, but I was just coming to get my …ur..friend here. I'm Warren Worthington, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook hands with them, but holding on a little longer to the fille.

Noticing that they were waiting for me to introduce myself I stepped forward taking off my glasses as I reached for the fille's hand to place a kiss on it. "This homme is Remy Entienne LeBeau at your service chere."

Looking at both of us she smiled not once showing fear of my devil eyes, and this homme has finally seen the light. This fille was what Remy was looking for, and what Remy wants Remy gets.

**APOV:**

Looking into rooms as I made my way I finally saw Remy in what would be the kitchen staring at the people seated in there. Barging in there ready to give him a piece of my mind I saw a true angel in front of me. I had been give the name of Angel because of my wings, but I have never seen one until this day. With her beautiful hair that had white strands framing her face, and the eyes that were the deepest green that sparkled like gems.

"Who are you?" My angel asked us. We were both stunned speechless as I felt my mouth drop open by the sound of her voice.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your meal, but I was just coming to get my …ur..friend here. I'm Warren Worthington, it's a pleasure to meet you." I shook hands with the other men in the room before shaking her hand. Once her small hand was in my I didn't want to let go, but knowing it would frighten her I brought my hand down.

Demon boy took that time to introduce himself as he kiss the top of her hand. I wanted nothing more than to pry his hand from hers. _This is war_.

**JPOV (Jean):**

_I wonder where Scott is. _I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some lunch since it seems that my husband was too busy to make me breakfast and lunch today. Hopefully he stays busy the rest of the day so I can find Logan for an encore of yesterday. Just thinking about it makes me want to go find him, and if he's busy I can always go flirt with Bobby to see if he was interested. _Who am I kidding it would be his dreams come true._

Going into the kitchen I saw two handsome faces that I had never seen before, but they were standing there like they saw the most amazing thing ever. _But they haven't seen me yet or have they._ That's when I saw who they were looking at. _Rogue. You have got to be kidding me. She doesn't have a chance once they see me._ I made my way to my husband so they could see my hips sway as I went to give him a kiss.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. You know what to do…review**.


	11. Chapter 11 Manic Monday

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**A/N: Poll results are out on who will be Rogue's first. Thanks to my readers and everyone who voted.**

**Chapter 11**

**RPOV:**

It has been a few weeks since Gambit and Warren came to the mansion, and let me tell you it has been a fun ride. Note the sarcasm. I can honestly tell you that both of them are sweethearts now that I know them. Before I thought they were my own personal stalkers no matter how hard I tried to elude them. I found out that Warren was infatuated with me because I was the only girl he has truly seen that wasn't a nurse with a syringe. Once I started to hang out with him we became good friends that shared the same experience of our parents hating us due to our mutation. Now I can say that his main interest is a certain Asian yellow clad girl who can blow a bubble as big as your head.

"Hurry up Rogue, breakfast is waiting." Jubes voice drifted through the door as I double checked my bag to make sure I had all my homework.

"Ok lets go." I made my way to the kitchen with my friends wishing it was Friday instead of Monday. Walking into the kitchen I saw that there was no food left for us as I looked at everyone eating from their overly full plates.

"Good morning Rogue." Scott said as he made his way to me. My eyes seemed to be glued to him every time he was in the same room with me. _Bad Rogue. Very bad._

"Good morning Scott." I said to him as I looked through his visor to see this eyes.

"Hey Mr. Summers." Jubes said with a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

"Morning everyone." He nodded to my ever growing group of friends. "I thought that you might be late and everything might be gone so I made all of us some breakfast." Motioning to our usual table by the back window looking out to the garden we started on the buffet set before us.

"This is very good Mr. Summers." Jubes mumbled with her mouth full. All of us just grunted with approval as we ate. Before long we finished our breakfast too full to move.

"When do we start training again?" I asked Scott once I finished off my hash browns.

"Well, we have to check everyone's schedule to see where we can fit it in." He looked around our table to see if they were in agreement. For the past couple of weeks my friends have been training with me so I can have other opponents besides Scott.

My training used to take place in the early hours of the morning, but since the rest of them had danger room practice practically everyday I didn't want to burn them out. Who wants to deal with an angry Wolverine for a extra two hour long training session if your are not cutting it in training. I know I don't , and I don't want to be responsible for my friends having to deal with it as well.

"Scott honey, I was waiting for you in our room." Jean said as she made her way into the kitchen looking for breakfast.

"Waiting for me or your breakfast in bed?" Scott mumbled under his breath as he glared at his wife. Everyone in the mansion knew that Scott would wake up early to make Jean breakfast in bed everyday so she could sleep the extra hour that she so deserved. Excuse me while I gag. _Where's the justice people._

"Is there any left?" Making her way to our table where our breakfast was at. Everyone looked at each other as we hurriedly got seconds before she stopped at our table.

"Sorry, Mrs. Summers we seemed to have finished it all." Jubes told her before she started eating her second helping while smacking her lips.

"It would seem so." She glared at all of us around the table before her eyes fell on Gambit. It seems that the cougar found her prey.

"Merde." Gambit whispered as he saw Jean's eyes glaze over in her lust induced coma. Trying to scoot further away from her he almost fell off the bench.

If we weren't so mad at her we would have found this funny. The respectable Dr. Jean Gray Summers was turning into the common whore before our eyes. Even the students who didn't know about Jean and Logan's affair were starting to wonder about the changes they saw in her. Since Gambit and Angel came it would seem that her skirts have gotten tighter and shorter, and her tops have been missing some buttons as well.

Angel had his own bodyguard with Jubes attached to his arm, but Gambit was a different story. It seems that Jean can't look into his mind due to his mutation or something, and that has made him a prize she wants. There have been times that we had to hide him because the cougar wanted to play. Come to think of it, it was funny. Especially when Gambit is known not to be scared of anything is running like a little girl from a certain redhead.

"So Gambit I was wondering if you would train with me?" Jean asked as she leaned forward showing us her goods. _Gag_.

"Umm.." Gambit started to fidget as he tried to come up with some excuse. He looked towards Scott for help not wanting to get his new acquired friend mad at him.

Glaring at Jean through her proposition a smile appeared on Scott's face that almost seemed genuine.

"Sweetie, you have a little something on your face by your mouth." Scott told Jean as he leaned in to wipe it off for her. Looking at Jean we didn't see anything.

"Really, what?" She asked as she let him wipe it off her.

"Oh, I'm sorry it was only a wrinkle." Scott said innocently as the look of horror passed her face at what he had said in front of the students, especially Gambit. She turned to ran out of the kitchen as we laughed at her with no mercy.

"That (gasp) was (gasp) priceless." I managed to get out between my laughing and trying to stay sitting on the bench.

"Merci, Scott." Gambit managed to get out from his spot on the floor where he had fallen with laughter.

"Anytime." Scott smiled as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Merde = Shit

Merci = thank you

**A/N: Next chapter will be taking you into the mind of a certain feral to explain himself and his relationship to Rogue**


	12. Chapter 12:Wolvie Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men…..If only in my dreams *wink wink***

**Chapter 12**

**LPOV:**

The nightmares never seemed to go away, but now they were worse. Before I came to the mansion they were of being tested on and bits of a past I don't remember. Walking to the bathroom to shower off the sweat that my nightmares caused I tried to stop the images. Who would have thought that the big bad Wolverine would be afraid of his nightmares coming true. _Marie._ The main attraction of all my fears. Every night I dreamt of the night I ran my claws through her thinking she was one of the doctors in my nightmares. I can still hear her struggling for air as her lungs filled with her blood. That night the Wolverine almost lost it. That night we both realized that we had found our mate. _Mate._ Never would I have thought that I would find my mate, and a mate that for anyone knew could be my daughter. Everyone thought I protected Marie cause I saw her as my daughter or sister especially after I saved her a second time at the Statue of Liberty. _If only they knew the truth they would run me out of the mansion. Can't have that._ Finishing with my shower I wiped the fogged up mirror to look at the pathetic man I have become since I met Marie.

Before I met Marie my life consisted of fighting, drinking, fucking, and drinking again. Now all I is try to distract myself from claiming my mate. Being me I turned to Jean, and she doesn't even do it for me. She must be loosing her gift cause I'm sure she would have thrown me off every time we slept together if she knew what I was thinking when I'm with her. You guessed it. Marie. It seems that's the only way for me to find my release. Sad I know. Perverted, don't judge me. You are probably wondering why Jean she is married to One-Eye, and not a random woman I picked up. The answer is simple…I can't leave Marie unprotected while I go find a woman for my needs. That's where Jean is perfect, and it's not like anyone will find out about us. I just have to wait until I can claim Marie as my mate in a couple of years.

I know that Marie will be more than happy to accept me as her mate when the time comes because lets face it everyone knows that she has feelings for me. Hell, she cooks and does laundry for me. _Well she used to any ways. _I don't know what's wrong with the kid lately, but it seems like that she's mad at me. She probably is because I blow her off every time she tries to talk to me, but the Wolverine only has so much control before he snaps. Now that she is touchable I can't be in touching distance much less in a room alone with her if she wants to remain innocent. Every time she would come to me I would run off the find Jean and take my frustration out on her.

Going back to my room I changed the sheets that were wet from my sweat so I could sleep a little bit more before I started the day. Getting comfortable I tried to think of anything that wouldn't cause my nightmare to reappear. The only thing I could think of was Marie, and the day she would finally be mine. _Mine._ I love that word especially if it's in the same sentence as my girl's name. Everything is working out better than I planned once I decided to wait for my girl. Rolling to my side I remembered the day I found out that Ice Prick was my girl's boyfriend. I was very proud of myself that I didn't gut the prick on sight or when I would see them together. When news spread that she found him cheating I was furious for him hurting and treating her like that. Once I had calm down I was like a little kid on Christmas morning as I realized that she was free and still as innocent as I met her. With my heightened hearing I found out that's why Ice Dick cheated on her with Shadow whore because she wouldn't sleep with him. Not to be arrogant, but I knew she was waiting for me and me alone. I would be her first and last I am sure of it.

After the break up I had worried that the other boys would come sniffling around her, and I was right. Dumb and Dumber showed up with their wings, and accents trying to get close to my girl, but it didn't happen. My girl knows who she belongs to and she is waiting until I finally give her what she wants. I was more worried about them than the rumors of Marie and Tightass getting too close. After all took at him and look at me even Red knows who the real man is between us. _He wishes he was me. I have his woman who can't get enough of me, and my girl who is waiting for me._

Closing my eyes I fantasized what I would do to my Marie when I finally made her mine. The possibilities were endless, but wonderful to say the least. I started to think of all the positions I wanted to try with her as I introduced her to womanhood. The Wolverine was howling inside with eagerness as he put his two cents in on what we wanted our mate to experience. Licking my lips I tried to find a better sleeping position as images of a naked Marie flooded my mind. _Damn I'm hard as a rock, and I can't even have Red help me._ Lying on my back I was glad I slept naked as I wrapped my hand around myself wishing it was the girl with the two white striped in her hair whose hand was on me. I slowly pumped myself as I started to picture Marie before me in different position as I thrust into her.

"So tight, and warm." I whispered to myself as I pick up my pumping. I could hear her screaming for me to go faster and harder. _So close. _I pumped faster than I have ever pumped before as I heard my girl scream my name as we both came.

Opening my eyes I had to blink a couple of times to make sure it was just my imagination, and Marie wasn't next to me. _It felt so real. _Opening my nightstand I grabbed a couple of tissues to clean myself up, and got comfortable again as sleep started to take a hold of me. Closing my eyes I could only think of one thing. _Soon Marie soon. _

_**A/N:**_** I think it is time to start setting up Scott and Rogue for a fun time. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13:Mat talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men characters. Just the copy of their movies that I bought.**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I'll try to update twice a week. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed.**

**Chapter 13**

**RPOV:**

Walking through the sleeping mansion I headed towards the Danger room where I would have my training with Scott. Taking a peek out the hall window I looked in to the pitch black of the early morning day. _Another day almost done._ Passing Logan's door I wondered what he was dreaming about. _Probably Dr. Whore._ I still have to be careful when I'm with other people to make sure our name for Jean didn't slip out to those who still didn't know.

Rounding the corner to the Danger room I saw Scott waiting for me with a cup of coffee. Both looking very hot to me._ Yum._ Grabbing my cup we made our way to the mats for hand to hand combat.

"How did you sleep?" Scott asked me as he took another drink from his cup.

"The same. What about you?" Trying not to make eye contact as I asked.

"Besides having to fight off a horny wife who probably slept with a guy before coming to our bed…..the same." He said as he gave me a smirk as I choked on my coffee not expecting that to be his answer.

"How did you pull that one off?" I wondered out loud.

"I told her I had a headache." We both couldn't stop the laughter that took over us as the irony hit us.

"I wish I could have seen it. Was she mad?" I gasped out as I tried not to spill my coffee.

"She turn a so red that even I was able to see it." He laughed harder when I gave a very unlady like snort.

Grabbing my cup out of my hands he set both of them on the bench as he made his way to the middle of the mats. _I guess that's my que._ I thought to myself as I unzipped my hoodie that matched my workout shorts and sports bra.

"Are you ready Rogue…." Scott trailed off as he turned around to look at me. A look came over his face that I have never seen before, and I have seen many as our friendship developed. It seemed to be shock if his open mouth was a hint.

"Yep." I popped the 'p' as I walked to stand in front of him. His eyes never leaving me as he looked me up and down. _Did I forget to put on something important. _I wondered as I looked down my body. "Something wrong Scott?"

"What? No, sorry lets just start." He told me as he shook his head.

Getting into our fight stances we started with reviewing the moves he taught me our last session. Mostly getting out of a hold from my attacker if they attacked me from behind. Once I was able to neutralize the situation he started to show me new moves that would use my attackers weight against them. _Fun._ Note the sarcasm.

"Okay Rogue I'm going to attack you from the front first. You use the moves I have showed you since our training has started or anything you want to neutralize me." He took off his shirt and got into his stance. All I could do was only nod. "Are you ready?"

Taking a closer look at Scott I couldn't help notice his chest and the sweat that was making its way into the waistband of his pants. _Yummy. One lick just one._

"Rogue?" His voice pierced my fantasy of him and brought me back to reality. _Damn it. Look like an idiot Rogue. Good job._

"Sorry, I am ready Scott." I told him as I lick my lips._ If only you knew who ready I am…_

I barely had time to jump out of the way before Scott's body almost rammed into me. As we fought we didn't hold back anything. There were times I would be sporting bruises up and down my body for weeks. When I was lucky enough to get a hit in he would sport them as well. _Wolverine thought Scott couldn't fight. Yeah, right tell that to my colorful body._

Before I knew it Scott had me on the ground trying to pin me, but I knew I couldn't let him. This was my three minutes of Fight for Your life. I had to fight like my life depended on it cause one day it would.

"Ready to give up?" Scott asked with a cocky smirk on his face as he was able to get a hold on my hands with his body pinning me to the mats. If I gave up I would have to cook for the entire week whatever and whenever he wanted. _I don't think so._

"Like hell I am." I told him as I wrapped my legs around him trying to lock his legs with mine. Once they were locked I tried to throw him off me with my body, but all I did was buck against him without success.

It seemed that everything stood still when I bucked against Scott, or more like Scott stilled on top of me. Looking up to Scott I didn't notice how close he was to me as I felt his breath against my cheek. Taking advantage of his distraction I bucked again, but he was still on top of me using his weight as he crushed me into the mats.

"Rogue…" He moaned as he let his full weight fall on me and dropped his head into the crook of my neck. He started to take deep breathes.

That's when I felt the last thing I ever thought I would…

A/N: Don't kill me for the cliffy, please. Remember to review.


	14. Chapter 14: Kiss me kiss me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope you like the chapter. Remember to review.**

_**Previously:**_

"_Rogue…" He moaned as he let his full weight fall on me and dropped his head into the crook of my neck. He started to take deep breathes._

_That's when I felt the last thing I ever thought I would…_

**Chapter 14**

**RPOV:**

I felt desire for Scott. _ Mr. Summers?_ Trying to push my thoughts of Scott and what he made me feel out of my mind only caused me to groan with my shift of weight.

"Are you ok Rogue?" The tormentor of my wayward thoughts asked. Turning towards his voice I noticed his lips were only a breath away. Unable to stop myself I leaned in to close the distance that was separating us.

"Scott?" I whispered his name as our lips met for the briefest of moments before he pulled away. _Oh God! What did I do? _I thought to myself as I tried not to let the tears falls.

"I'm so sorry Rogue!" I heard the panic in his voice as he moved to a sitting position in front of me. I didn't know how to answer him to put him at ease when all I wanted to do was cry from the rejection. "Please forgive." He asked as he moved to grab my hands.

"It's ok Mr. Summers, don't worry about it. I understand." Moving my hands out of his I stood up to leave, but the grip on my hands only tightened more.

" Please Rogue please forgive me!" He let my ands go as he grasped my face between his hands trying to get me to look at him.

"I already told you I understand." I told him trying to keep the tears at bay as I refused to look at him. _Please don't make me look at you. I won't be able to hold the tears in._

"Rogue look at me." He move to make me look at him. I knew in that instant that I had lost as the tears fell from my eyes. He slowly wiped away the tears as he whispered his apologies to me causing more to fall.

"Mr. Summers you don't have anything to be sorry for. I understand that you could never want to kiss me. If anything I should be apologizing to you." I told him as I pulled away from his grasp. Once I was able to stand on my wobbly legs I took a step back trying to keep calm.

Making my way to door I didn't hear him come up behind me until I was looking up at into his eyes that were hidden by his visor.

"What do you mean I could never want to kiss you?" He asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Summers.."

"IT'S SCOTT!" He yelled at me as his grip on my arms slightly tightened.

"Scott…It's my fault there is nothing for you to apologized for. I hope you can forgive me." I told him as I tried to turn back to the door so I could run to my room.

"How can you think that?" He asked me as he leaned his forehead against mine.

Confused I asked the only thing that was on my mind, "What do you mean?"

"How can you think I wouldn't want to kiss you Rogue? How?" Looking at him to see if what he was saying was the truth I felt his lips touch mine once again.

Slowly, he walked me back until I felt the door behind me as he deepened the kiss. Scott's kiss was gentle and sweet, but ended too soon.

"Wow." _Good job Rogue. Is that all you can say._

"Yeah." _Ok at least I'm not the only one lost with words. _

Not able to take the waiting any longer I pulled him to me for another kiss. _And what a kiss._ This kiss was what we couldn't say to each other with words. As the kiss deepened our desire followed as well. Time didn't seemed to exist with us as we explored each others mouth. What seemed like seconds to us was actually minutes as we slowly ended our embrace.

"What now Rogue?" He asked me as he leaned his forehead once again on mine.

"Marie" I whispered to him as I tried to calm my beating heart.

"What?"

"My name is Marie." I looked up at him as I took a hold of his hands.

"What now Marie?" He asked me again, but with a smile on his face.

"Whatever we want." I told him as I push myself off the wall so we could leave before we were discovered.

"Whatever we want." He repeated as he gave me one more kiss before we made our way out of training room still holding hands.

Once we made it to the corridor that our rooms were at Scott walked me to my room. Not knowing what to say to him I taken by surprise when he kissed me.

"Scott we can't out here. What if we get caught?" Looking around waiting for someone to catch us.

"Everyone is still asleep." He leaned to kiss me again and this time I kissed him back with all I had.

Once we were able to pry ourselves away from one another he opened my door for me. "I'll see you at breakfast Marie."

All I could do was nodded as I watched him make his way to his room before I closed my own. Inside I slid down my door as I touched my lips remembering our kisses. _Thinks are going to get interesting. Hopefully he doesn't call me Marie when Logan is near._

**A/N: What will happen now? Will Scott use her real name in front of Logan?….Remember to review.**


	15. Chapter 15:Red vs Stripes

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. *tear***

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter. Remember to review. **

**Chapter 15**

**RPOV:**

I tried to compose myself and come to grips of what just happened. _Do I regret it?…No. What's going to happen now? Can we really continue this? _The thoughts just kept coming as I made my way to the shower. Finally, I was able to relax as I turned on my shower radio, and let the music fill my mind as the lyrics tumbled from me.

**(Right Round by Flo Rida)**

_**[Intro:]**_

You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down

Hey!  
**  
**_**[Verse 1:]**_

****Walk out the house with my swagger  
Hop in the whip yo I got places to go  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my Cartier, out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes  
No stomping on my Perreli's on froze  
Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold  
I know the storm is coming  
My pockets keep telling me its gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cause it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour  
Look momma I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you the truth with all that goody sour  
GO!

_**[Chorus:]**_

****You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
Hey!

_**[Verse 2:]**_

****Shorty must know I'm the man  
My money love her like a number one fan  
Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans, my Benjamin Franklin's  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands, my paper planes making her dance  
Get dirty on like the spot on my hand  
We building castles that made out of sand  
She's amazin', her fire blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a little closer  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, that body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me like dammit I told ya  
You want a show like a gun out a holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be ya chauffeur  
Cause...

_**[Chorus]**_**  
**  
_**[Bridge:]**_

I'm spending my money (Aye!)  
I'm out of control (Aye!)  
Somebody help me  
She taking my bank roll  
But I'm king of the club (Aye!)  
And I'm wearing the crown  
Poppin' these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watching they asses go down down _[repeats down in a chopped and screwed voice 19x]_

_**[Chorus:]**_

****You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down

I scrubbed to the beat of the song remembering to use my heavy scented body wash to wash Scott's scent off me. _One can't be too careful I learned, especially with Wolverine. It's going to be a very long and stressful day. _I thought to myself as I got out of the shower so I could pick out what I was going to wear.

Dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and with my vintage green AC/DC shirt I slipped on my sandals as my stomach started to growl. _Hold on I'm going_. Leaving my room I tried not to fidget as I made my way to breakfast hoping that it wouldn't be packed.

I was hoping for a miracle as I looked around the pack dinning room. Making my way into line for breakfast I noticed Jubes waving me to the table with an extra plate of food.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" I asked her.

"And here I started to think you didn't care." She gave a fake sob.

"Just don't let it go to your head." I told her as I made my way to the empty seat next to Scott.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered to me.

"I'm fine. What about you?" I asked trying to see if anyone was paying attention.

"I'm great." I looked up to see him wink at me with a smirk on his face.

"Look who have finally decide to grace us with their presence." Angel grumbled to Gambit as Jean and Logan walked in.

"Ah, whore 1 and whore 2." Jubes said in a less than quiet voice causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Excuse me." Jean turned to glare at Jubes as she stomped her way to our table with Logan closely following.

"Yes, you are a sorry excuse of a woman." Jubes smiled at her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…," Jean made to lung at her before Logan stopped her.

"Don't make a scene." He growled at Jean as held her back by the hips.

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that?" She turned her heated glare to Scott.

"I was brought up to defend ladies Jean, and the only ladies I see here are the ones sitting at this table." Scott said as he raised an eyebrow in a challenge.

"Wh-WHAT?" She stuttered as Logan gave a low growl.

"Scott maybe you need to talk slower so she can understand." I told him while I rubbed my chin.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed as she used her power to throw me across the room. The students didn't know what to do as they saw one of their teachers use their power to harm a non mutant who couldn't defend themselves.

As I opened my eyes I saw Scott and Logan rushing to me as I laid on the floor trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Rogue?" Logan whispered as he tried to examine me to see if anything was broken.

"Marie!" Scott pushed Logan's hands away from me as he tried to wrap his arms around me, but they never made it.

At the use of my name all hell broke loose as the darkness took over.

**A/N: I know cliffy. Please don't kill me. The more reviews the faster I will update. I'm already writing the next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16:LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. Just the stories that I imagine in my head. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Remember never to drink and drive cause you just might hit a pole that powers a neighborhood. Only in my town. Lol.**

**Chapter 16**

**LPOV:**

_WHAT THE HELL! _I thought to myself as I saw Marie flying through the air, and hit the wall with a sickening thud. Snapping out of my shock I rushed to her still form trying to hold the Wolverine back before he attacked everyone in the room.

"YOU BITCH!" Firecracker yelled as Red with so much anger that if I was anyone else I would be running to take cover. Red didn't see her coming as she cleared the table that was separating her and the woman who had thrown her friend into the wall.

"Rogue?" I whispered as I kneeled beside her checking to see if anything was broken.

"Marie!" One-eye yelled as he shoved me away trying to wrap his arms around _MY MARIE! Wait did he just say Marie._

All the noise in the dinning room seemed to turn into a buzzing sound as the Wolverine came out to play. _MINE. MINE. MY MARIE._ The animal in me kept chanting as I grabbed Scooter by his neck yanking him away from her before his filthy hands touched what was mine. Before he could do anything I pulled my fist back with all my pent up anger and punched his pretty boy face. _AAHHH finally._

I gave him time to get up off the ground before I threw him through the window where he landed in Storm's garden. Making my way to the window I didn't hesitate on following Scooter through the window. Looking to where I had thrown One-eye I notice he was gone.

"Looking for me?" Scott asked as he prepared himself to fight a very angry Wolverine.

"Yeah, asshole I was." I growled as my claws came out.

"I'm the asshole. You're the one who wants to fight me when Marie is hurt inside." Scott said in a very low dangerous voice that no one probably had heard.

"What did you just say?" I asked trying to keep calm, but failing miserably.

"You heard me. You want to fight me…" Scott was cut off before he could finish.

"You her Marie not Rogue. Who told you her name?" I asked as I hoped that my suspicions weren't true.

"Who do you think?" He laughed at the shocked look on the Wolverine's face.

_It's not true. It's not true. She wouldn't tell him. Would she? No, that's our secret and no one else's._ Wolverine growled at me as I felt the animal wanting to take control so he could kill the male that dared to speak his mate's name.

Seeming to read his mind Scott answered his unspoken questions. "Marie told me her name because she trusts me like she used to trust you, and to tell you the truth she trusts me more."

Once those words left his mouth a red haze seemed to come over me as I lunged at the threat to my mate. My body felt no pain as this male used his beams on me. I would never stop fighting until he breathed his last breath. _I'm the Alpha, and no one beats the Alpha._

What seemed like seconds were actually minutes as we fought. Each of us knowing that this fight would be to the death. I had never been so glad for my healing abilities until now as I waited for One-Eye to make a mistake.

_ENOUGH! ___I heard Chuck's voice in my head, but I wouldn't let that stop me. With Scott's being distracted by Chuck's command I was able to get one of my hands around his neck as I readied my other for the kill. _I SAID ENOUGH!_ Try as I might I couldn't move much less deliver the fatal blow that I so much wanted to.

**JPOV (Jubes):**

I could not believe my eyes as I saw the mighty Jean used her powers on my sister. I have never felt so much hate as I did at that moment.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled at the devil herself as I saw Rogue's unmoving form. I was taught to use my powers to help innocents, and never to harm unless it was our enemy. _Well congratulations bitch you have officially become my enemy. _Before anyone could restrain me I jumped over the table that was separating me and my target.

"What are you going to do?" She had the nerve to smirk at me. _HELL NO. IT'S ON._ I was able to shoot my fireworks at her before she had a chance to use her power on me. I only had one thought in my mind, and it was to cause her as much pain as possible.

I knew I should go to Rogue, but I wanted blood. Before I could attack again the whore threw me in to the nearest wall. That's all it took for the other students to clear the room, and probably running to Professor X for help.

"Come on Jubes get up!" I heard Angel yell as I saw him pick up Rogue and carry her out of the room.

Getting up I saw Remy and Piotr blocking the exits just in case Mrs. Easy made a run for it. Slowly I advanced on her trying to find a way around her powers.

"Just give up. You can't touch me." Just her voice made me see red.

"Maybe we can help." Remy said as he threw his charged cards at her face giving me the distraction that I needed.

"Let's see if Wolverine will still screw you when I'm done with you." Before she knew what was happening I had set her hair on fire, and Remy managed to mark her face with three long lines on each of her cheeks with his cards.

Her screams echoed in the room as she tried to put out her hair when Professor X came into the room.

_THAT'S ENOUGH! _He yelled in our heads as we stopped our attack on her. It seemed that we were unable to move even if we had wanted to. Storm rushed in to help Jean put out her hair.

"What have you done?" The look of disappointment on his face made us cringe. "Where's Logan and Scott?" I was to busy with Jean that I didn't hear the fight that was taking place outside.

**A/N: So what did you think? Remember to review. **

**P.S. I'm thinking for doing another X-Men. So suggestions on possible couples would be gladly excepted.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Professor say what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

**A/N: Thank you once again to all my readers. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

**RPOV:**

Beep Beep Beep Beep…

_What is that noise?_ I was trying to lift my hand from my bed so I could shut off my alarm before I realized it wasn't my alarm. Trying to stay calm I slowly opened my eyes to the med lab and it's bright white ceiling. _WHAT. THE. HELL._

"Marie? How are you feeling sweetie?" I heard a gruff voice ask. I tried to steady my erratic heartbeat. _Please, don't let it be him, please. _Slowly turning my head to left I came to face with _SCOTT._

"Scott?" I tried to say, but my mouth felt like I had cotton shoved in it. Taking a closer look at him I was able to see the bruises that covered his face and neck.

"Shhh…try not to talk so much if your throat hurts. Here drink some of this." Holding a glass of water he slowly lifted my head so I could take a drink. "Better?"

"What happened to you?" I couldn't seem take my eyes of his battered face. _If Wolverine did this I'll kill him._

"A rabid dog got loose, and I tried to put him down." He smirked at me as I tried to stop the laughter from coming out of my mouth.

"Why did he attack you?"

"It seems he doesn't like any one else to use your given name besides him."

"Bastard." I mumbled as I tried to reach for the glass of water, but Scott beat me to it.

"No argument here."

"So…what now?" I whispered

"The Professor wants to talk to us once you're up to it."

"That should be fun." I tried to sit up when the med lab's doors announced the arrival of Storm.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling child?" Storm asked as she made her way to my bedside. She has always been the motherly figure of the team.

"I'm fine just a headache and a sore back." I tried to sooth her worry.

"I still can't believe what has happened without our knowledge." Shaking her head she went to lay her hand on Scott's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for what Jean and Logan have done to you, both of you."

"It was not your fault. I knew she was never a faithful women, but I thought that my love would change her." Scott laughed as he patted Storm's hand trying to take away her guilt.

"I have always been her friend, but now I can't even look at her much less talk with her in the future." Storm slowly made her way across the room to my folded clothes that were on the counter.

"The Professor wants to talk to all of us about what happened today. I know that you might not want to relive today's events, but the soon the better so we can move on." She looked sadly at me as I winced in pain getting up so I could get dressed for this confrontation.

Once dressed Scott and Storm helped me to Professor X's office, but in the end my strength gave out on me making Scott carry me the rest of the way. Entering the office I notice all my friends along the far wall glaring at Whore 1 and Whore 2 that were sitting near the Professor.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!" Wolverine yelled as he made his way to Scott intent on taking me out of his arms. Before I knew what was happening Jubes was shooting fireworks out of her hands in warning, and Gambit was charging his cards.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me." I told him through gritted teeth as I nuzzled against Scott's neck.

"You see that Chuck he's taking advantage of her, and who knows how many more young girls in this school." Logan pounded his hand on the Professor's desk.

"I knew he was having an affair, but to accuse me of having one Scott. If you wanted to hurt me you did, and in front of the entire school." Jean cried like there was no tomorrow. _The Oscar goes to Jean Summers for best performance in 'The Crying Innocent Whore'._

"ME! ME CHEAT ON YOU!" Scott's face turned red in anger as his grip on me tightened before he took a calming breath. " I gave you everything I had. I loved you, and would have given my life for you. When I saw you and that animal screwing in the med lab I can honestly say that the Scott who cherished you died that day."

"That's enough Scott. Can't you see that you are hurting your wife with your words." Professor said as he arched his brow waiting for Scott to apologize.

"Me hurt the cold hearted bitch, please."

"I am deeply disappointed in you, and your extracurricular activities Scott. I know for a fact that Jean and Logan are not having an affair because I have looked into her mind, of course with her permission." The Professor looked at both of us.

"Have you ever thought that the easy femme here can lie to you even in her thought, homme?" Gambit asked as the rest of my friends were in shock with the Professor's words.

"That is highly unlikely Remy. As for what I am going to do for your punishment for the fight that ensued today….I have decided to suspend all of you with the exception of the wronged parties for the next two weeks." Professor said with an annoyed voice.

"Who exactly are the wronged parties, Professor? If you don't mind me asking." Storm asked as she stepped into the room making her way to his desk with a hidden anger that I haven't seen before.

"Jean and Logan of course." He dismissed us with a wave of his hand so he could speak with the banes of our existence.

Leaving his office we all went our separate ways to think about what had just went on in his office. Scott, who still held me, made his way to my room.

"Affair! Me have an affair, can you believe that? Well, if she wants me to have an affair she won't know what hit her." He said more to himself than to me.

_Oh, boy. Here we go._ I thought to myself as my room came into view.

**A/N: So I'm feeling naughty, and think I should write a lemon with Scott and Rogue for the next chapter. What do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone,**

**I would like to say thank you to all those who have put my story on alert, and who have selected me as a favorite author. I have not abandon my stories, but took a step back for a while. Currently, I am still in school, but will update within the next week or two if all goes well. Please bare with me, and I am going to need your help in finding/creating two characters in each of my stories that will appear later on to help with the plot. If any of you have any suggestions please PM me.**

**Aleangel**


End file.
